You Left Us, Remember?
by FinalKingz
Summary: Naruto's death caused great pain among his friends, will they be able to leave the past behind as danger approaches them,Book 2: Second chances Sequel to [You Don't Love Me Do You]
1. We all miss you

A/N: Welcome to the sequel to my Book 1: Art of Forgiveness. Hope you enjoy my story

* * *

It has been a few days since naruto's death now it was time for his funeral, most of naruto's friends weren't taking it to well, and they always try to seek comfort from others, like their parents or any love ones in particular, but naruto left a scar that couldn't be easily healed… it was painful for them to see naruto die in front of them… especially for sakura, now she knew naruto cared for her that much but it was too late, he was gone, her true love was gone, the moment she felt she was truly feeling love, he was gone in an instant, sakura wasn't strong enough to heal naruto, so she dedicated herself to become stronger than tsunade ever was… but still she cried her hearts out from day to night

Sasuke too wasn't taking it to well, his friend no… his best friend is dead and he couldn't do anything to save his life, except watch him die helplessly on the sidelines, sasuke's relatives and parents are all dead all is left is his brother, so no one could comfort him, he would just stay in one corner and let out all his tears and feel guilty, today was his best friend's funeral, he just couldn't stomach this all in, his rival and only friend is gone, now team seven is truly incomplete, sasuke had hit naruto with a chidori strong enough to render a normal shinobi dead, and with that he made an oath to himself to protect what he has cared for… instead to be a revengeful avenger

Kakashi will never forget that faithful day, the day when naruto left konoha permanently, he often visits obito's grave and would talk to him, and completely ditching his students, often tells that he was a horrible sensei and say 'please take of naruto on the other side for me obito' it was a heart wrenching sight, sakura and sasuke would often find him sleeping there on the spot, kakashi's student felt pity for their sensei, they also found several liquor around him, everyday sakura and sasuke would always carry kakashi to his home

Tsunade, the motherly figure of naruto felt the worse, she felt like she wanted to join naruto in heaven but she knew better than that, naruto would never want her to kill herself just for him, jiraiya blame himself for not being there on time to stop him, jiraiya would always be found comforting tsunade inside her office, shizune would always hug her pet close to her

Hinata and neiji would be found most of the time talking to each other in their garden, about naruto's past in their respective point of view, neiji would talk about his mission with naruto to retrieve sasuke and his duel with naruto, hinata talk about on how naruto became her inspiration, they would talk for hours reminiscing good times, and end with that today is naruto's funeral

Lee and gai, felt miserable, konoha could longer hear the voices of the loud taijutsu experts, yelling about the springtime of youth, Lee and gai would always be found training to get their minds off the current situation, but they always ended up remembering that today is the day that naruto will be buried

Shikamaru, kiba, chouji along shino are often found together in the academy building remembering all the good times, they were all spotted below the tree where the swing is located they all would stare at the entrance of the building, after every time the bell rings, all the kids would run out of the building and play, and they would all remember the time when iruka jokingly insulted naruto and they would all laugh, they always laugh at naruto's pranks but now it was just a mere memory nothing less, nothing more

Iruka was the only one that cared naruto deeply since he was a child, but now his little brother is gone, and he couldn't do anything about it, all he could do now is pray that naruto's soul would rest in peace, every time the bell rang the kids would run out of the classroom and iruka could always hear the word ramen among his current students, and every time iruka would check the papers of his students he always suddenly remembers naruto about his grades, and whenever he glances up he would always see mirages of naruto sitting there either sleeping or yelling at him, there on the spot iruka would cry silently, missing his brother…

Asuma and kurenai would always be found on the local tavern drinking and feel guilty for the whole day; they could have made a difference if they have helped but no, they couldn't help because naruto's demonic eyes rendered them shocked during their battle agaisn't naruto, if they were able to get out from that state they could a have made a difference, but it was too late, they couldn't do anything…

Ino and tenten would always be at sakura's side trying to comfort her, they couldn't completely help the distraught girl, but they could only ease the pain little by little with the help of time, but both tenten and ino still remembered freshly in their minds the scene at the hospital, it was heart wrenching, until now they couldn't stomach it all in, they would cry if they heard the word naruto from anybody, to them it was sensitive…

Konohamaru was in an awful state and his friends often tried to comfort their group leader, but to no avail, konohamaru would always mutter the word "onii-chan" repeatedly while crying, his big brother was gone, he remembered all the times when naruto would always play with them, and he would cringe in pain, it was too painful to remember, too painful…

Most of naruto's friendsare in turmoil, but they must face the fact that today, naruto will be buried in konoha grounds forever… all of them began to head towards naruto's funeral, all of them dressed in black clothing, all of them thought at once "_naruto we miss you_…"

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Welcome to my 2nd book hope you guys enjoyed the 1st


	2. You will never be forgotten

A/N: Hello again… after you read, would you kindly leave a review perhaps for every chapter so I could hear your opinions it would be much appreciated, thank you… enjoy…

* * *

All of them arrived at the funeral and they weren't surprised to see only familiar faces that they and naruto only knew, each passing minute they would gaze upon naruto's lifeless body in front of them, some cried, some didn't but deep inside they were crying

Time pass by very slowly, one by one naruto's friends would approach the casket and gently put a flower on top of the casket and would say a silent prayer before backing away

As the remnant's of team seven watched, as each ninja and friendly villagers pay their respect they didn't notice it was kakashi's turn, when he was snapped out if his daze he approached the lifeless body placed a flower and muttered sadly "Please take of him on the other side obito" with that said kakashi began to walk away to his spot, he took worried glances at sasuke and sakura while going back to his spot

Sasuke took a deep breath before approaching his best friend's lifeless body, he stared at naruto's fallen state for a moment then said "Naruto, you idiot you didn't have to go you know that…" all he got of a reply was silence, he gently placed the flower down then began to walk back, sasuke looked at sakura with concern on his face

Sakura was at hesitant at first, but she finally got the courage to go near naruto's lifeless state she wasn't scared, but rather it was painful to see a love one in front of you, her hand was trembling as she put the flower on top of the casket, her voice was chocking back tears "Naruto… please…. come… back…" she then fell onto her kness and began to cry, sasuke rushed forward to hug the girl and comfort her, but it only made her cry for her beloved more louder and heart wrenching, kakashi too rushed forward to comfort his female student he hugged his two student while muttering "It's okay sakura, let it all out…" when kakashi finished his sentence, sakura cried even harder, all the female bystanders that witnessed the scene also began to cry, they all could feel sakura's pain and sadness

It has been a several minutes before all of them could compose themselves; the casket now was fully buried under konoha soils, one by one they left the place, all was that left was team seven and kakashi, the three all read whats has inscribed on the grave stone

_"You will never be forgotten my beloved friend"_

_"Rest In Peace"_

_"Uzumaki Naruto"_

They were about to leave the place, but as soon they took their first step loud explosions of wall breaking could be heard

* * *

To be continued…

A/N: Please leave a review… Thank you…


	3. How could have this happen

A/N: Welcome…

* * *

Kakashi was startled by the loud sound, he glances down to his two students, they too were startled "Sasuke, get sakura out of here and get to the shelter now" kakashi ordered, sasuke was about to protest, but when he looked at sakura he knew she can't be alone at a time like this, he nodded his head then began to run dragging sakura out of the place 

Kakashi leaped building to building to get to the source, he was a few meters away when he heard multiple small explosions, but these explosion were loud, but not enough to bring a wall down, he neared to the edge of the building to peak, he saw several konoha shinobis charging straight to the invading forces, when kakashi glanced at the invaders he saw that they were holding a long contraption, he also notices they were from the sound kakashi was about to attack but was stopped by a loud voice, it was the leader of the group he to was from the sound as well he yelled "Aim!" The holder's of the long contraption, pointed it forward aiming for the charging shinobis, the leader smirked devilishly "Musket Fire!" the so called muskets pulled a trigger which unleashes a loud firecracker sound, something wheezes through the air so fast that it could not be seen by the naked eye, the wheezing stop when it reached for the ninja's body, all of them screamed in pain, some died, some suffering from the pain , the muskets and the leader marched forward pointed the contraption of death to the dying shinobis then muttered "fire" again the loud sound of firecracker could be heard everywhere, this time no one was left alive, kakashi began to leap from building to building to warn the others about this

Lee and gai started running towards the source, when they got their they didn't notice kakashi leaping away, they just found several comrades dead, this enraged gai "The flames of youth will destroy you" gai said enraged, gai took off his weights then began to charge at inhuman speed, the leader wasn't scared "Fire!" he yelled as wheezing bullets penetrated gai's clothes like it wasn't even there, gai coughed blood he was badly injured, then the leader took aim at lee he fired the shot but it didn't hit it's target, it was blocked, lee glances upwards to see his sensei taking the shot, the shot penetrated through his right lung "Lee….please…. run…." He wasn't able to finish his sentence as he coughed more blood, he looked back then smiled he knew he was going to die, but he wasn't going to die without bringing some with him, gai looked back at lee and said in a fatherly tone "You have been always my favorite student lee, farewell my youthful… son", he took off hisjounin vest along with his upper part of his clothng showing his muscle covered in blood small holes could be visibly seen he was bleeding and dying, then lee saw several explosive tag covering him "No gai-sensei!" he yelled but it was too late gai activated his chakra gates to level eight, he began to charge at a more inhuman speed, the musket leader yelled desperately "Fire at will" the muskets did what they were ordered to do, many bullets penetrated gai's body but it didn't stop him he still continued dashing forward, when he was close enough, he was able to grab hold of the leader, gai's explosive tags began to sizzle violently within that moment he was shot several times he was able to say one thing to the frightened man "Konoha's green beast… has found it's last prey" with that the tags began to glow brightly for a moment then exploding, the impact decimated anyone foolish enough to stand close, the impact knocked lee unconscious sending him to a nearby wall, the last thing lee saw was his gai-sensei smiling "gai-sensei" lee said, blackness taking over him

As kakashi neared the hokage tower, he heard the blast but ignored it, he suddenly felt something hit him, it was so fast he wasn't able to dodge, he then felt a warm feeling down his chest, he looked down he was bleeding, he then felt something hit his right leg, he kneeled down cringing in pain when he looked up to find the source, there he found orochimaru holding one of those contraptions "Ku ku ku, doesn't it hurt kakashi" he smiled that horrible evil smile, kakashi tried to stand up but was shot again by orochimaru on his left leg "Arghhh, What do you want" kakashi yelled in pain, orochimaru took a glance at kakashi then said "Where's sasuke hmm…" kakashi retorted back "You think I wil- Arghhhhh" kakashi again yelled his two arms were bleeding, kakashi now was defenseless "Ku ku ku, It's impossible for you to fight kakashi, now tell me where is he" kakashi smiled under his mask "Never" orochimaru wasn't happy at all he then pointed his rifle at kakashi's face "Fine by me" in perfect cue konoha went silent for a moment then a loud gun shot was heard followed by a thud

* * *

_To be continued…_

A/N: Guns used here on my story are the guns used in the war between new and old japan, if you have watched 'last samurai' then you know what guns, review please..


	4. End of an innocent prodigy

A/N: Sorry for the long update... had a handful of problems...

* * *

_Orochimaru wasn't happy at all he then pointed his rifle at kakashi's face "Fine by me" in perfect cue konoha went silent for a moment then a loud gun shot was heard followed by a thud…_

_End of Recap_

Kakashi lay on the ground motionless; a pool of his own blood began to grow beneath him, he grunted in pain, what in the hell that pushed him he thought, after realizing that someone as taken the blow that was meant for him, he glanced up to see someone bleeding, he was able to see the face, but the figure has a shape of a female, he was able to utter one word "no…"

At another part of konoha, a long haired boy is running around frantically looking for his female cousin "Hinata!" he shouted glancing around only to see dead bodies littered the streets, the sight was gruesome, he continued to run nearing the hokage tower in a fast pace "Hinata!" neiji shouted again, the only reply he got are moans of pain, he knew he had to help, but hinata was his first priority, as a hyuuga branch family member one of his duties are to protect the main branch members with their lives, he suddenly remembered hinata talking to him before naruto's funeral

_Flash Back_

"I see… so that's why you admire naruto so much…" neiji finished with a sad sigh for naruto is now gone, he looked to his side to see hinata crying, he pitied his cousin but he can't do a thing to ease her pain, but listen...

Neiji was about to say something, but was cut off by hinata "You know neiji-kun… now I'll do anything to see naruto again…." neiji narrowed his eyes "We all do hinata, but naruto wouldn't be happy if we take away our own lives just to see him…" neiji eased a bit when he saw the tears filled hinata's face "I'll think of a way…." she said, neiji tensed up a bit, but ignored it he moved from his position to the front of hinata and hugged her, hinata let out all her tears in his cousin's shoulder, neiji whispered lightly "It's time hinata…. It's time for his funeral" neiji said releasing his grip, "Yes…it is…." hinata said as they walk out, dressed in black….

_End Flash Back_

He neared an opening to see the snake sanin gritting his teeth "Damn hyuuga…", neiji thought the curse was for him but it wasn't, he looked were orochimaru was looking there he saw it, there was hinata bleeding, blood trickling down her mouth and abdomen, at that moment neiji's world stopped as tears began to fill his eyes, he failed…his duty as an branch member, as the world began to resume it's course of time, neiji took out two of his kunai and charge straight at the sanin, instead using his fingers as weapons he used the tips of his kunai like daggers…

The snake sanin was so engrossed at the image in front of him, he wasn't able to notice neiji coming close at him, soon enough he took notice, he had the receiving end of one hundred twenty eight stabs, and every single stab penetrated his smooth skin blood pouring out of his body, and every single stab he could feel the anger and rage, and every stab that penetrated his skin, he saw the vision of the hyuuga shouting while tears poured down his white eyes…

As neiji stopped his assault, he was crying, he poured all his anger, his hatred, his duty to protect hinata…, his eyes went wide "Hinata!" he shouted, hoping she is alright, as he took a full turn he saw kakashi trying to get up, he knew kakashi can last a little bit longer, he then skidded to hinata's side cradling her head "Hinata speak to me please…" neiji pleaded, hinata slightly opened her pale eyes to see tears blurring her sight, but she knew neiji is in front of her crying "Neiji-kun, I'm going to-" hinata was cut off before she could finish her sentence "No your not!" neiji said yelling, hinata just smiled warmly as coldness began to take over her frail body, Neiji was about to encourage her to live but was cut off by a yell from kakashi "Neiji watch out!" kakashi yelled but it was too late, orochimaru was still alive and still walking as he pierced neiji's back with his sword, neiji cringe in pain as the sword began to edge deeper inside his body he heard orochimaru whisper into his ear "Die…. Hyuuga…" the snake sanin hissed once before laughing wildly, kakashi wasted no time in getting a kunai then with one last effort he threw the kunai at the sanin's throat, killing him in a slow agonizing death…

The blade struck deeply into one of his organs, as neiji coughed blood "Hinata….." he said as he pulled out the sword and dropped to the ground beside his cousin facing her, hinata was on her last couple of breath before going away to see her crush once more "Neiji-kun… what… are you… doing…" hinata said as she turned her face to see her cousin "I'm… coming… with…you…" neiji said as he smiled warmly towards his cousin his tears clearly visible, hinata also smiled with her own version, neiji lightly held the hands of his cousin with his own, in return hinata also hold on, as they both closed their eyes, asleep in eternal darkness… "I got you" a voice said as both hyugas fell into darkness…

* * *

A/N: Review please… 


	5. A broken promise, I'm sorry

A/N: Enjoy…

* * *

Kakashi's wounds is still bleeding from the shot, he can feel his body turning numb and cold, that's when he knew he was going to die but fate is kind to the silver haired man, in the near horizon he could clearly see medic-nins rushing to him 'Saviors' he thought almost falling unconscious, before blackness could engulf him once again he took a glance at the two dying hyugaas, his eyes must be deceiving him 'It can't be' he thought as he fades to blackness…

The stranger picked up neiji and hinata and slung them in his two shoulders, the figure took a glance at kakashi, looking at his wounds "You'll live kakashi, you will live" he said coldly as he calculated the distance between kakashi and the medics, then he shifted his glance to the sanin apparently he too is still alive but barely as blood gurgles out of his mouth he was still alive, the force of the kunai wasn't strong enough to penetrate straight through "Your not going anywhere" the figure said, he looked back at his two passengers slung over his shoulders "I better get moving", as the first medic rounded the corner, the medic saw something flicker in the corner of her eyes, when she looked she saw the snake sanin bleeding to death, but the figure is nowhere to be found…

"Ino, Tenten, Choji keep running" shikamaru said as they guide a handful of children to safety, shikamaru looked back if they were still being chased by the muskets, and to their dismay the whole battalion was right behind them "Get them!" the battalion leader yelled at his muskets, shikamaru gritted his teeth at this rate they would catch up to them, they were all exhausted from the fight, they have use what is left of their equipments when they fought the first wave of muskets, all is that left is one light grenade, he is left with no choice "I want you all to keep running... promise me you guys won't stop until you find a safe place, alright?" the others were confused "shikamaru what are you…" Ino's eyes filled with shock "No! You're not going back there!" she yelled as they run through the scarred streets of konoha hoping to find a hidden place were they can all hide together…

"I'm sorry" shikamaru shook his head as he look at choji sadly, choji is like a brother to him and he wouldn't let him get hurt, he looked at the two injured children that choji is carrying the injury wasn't serious both boys sprained their ankles and couldn't run, those boys were the kids along with the rest that they met after the funeral…

_Flashback_

Four figures are walking along the lively streets of konoha as they entered a playground of a civilian school they didn't care were they end up they just want get away from all the things that happened recently but they didn't want to forget, they just wanted to ease the pain that are swelling up inside them, they found a bunch of six children playing, as soon as the kids saw the group of four one kid yelled "Hey look he's fat!" soon enough the others started to laugh, shikamaru, ino and tenten glanced at choji to see his reaction, they expected him to shout with all things going on, but they didn't expected this "So, you think I'm fat, well I might as well gobble you up" he said grinning while giving chase "Ack! Run away, a monster is going to eat us!" a kid said playfully, choji and the kids started to chase each other around the playground, on the sidelines tenten and ino began to giggle their colors returning to their faces once again, shikamaru just smiled, choji then tripped, his face fell first to the ground, the others laughed and giggled, the children then piled on top of choji "Whoa hey! you guys are heavy!" again they laughed, it's like the pain inside of them is gone for now…, they all sat down under a tree enjoying the shade "Ne onii-chan whats your favorite food" a little girl in the group said happily and curious, choji thought for a moment then saying "I think it would be chips and how about you guys?" all of the kids looked at each other the same time "We like ramen!" all of them yelled, the new information shook all four ninjas to the core, once again they were reminded of naruto, at the same time the colors in their faces are gone "Umm… did we say something wr-" the kid was interrupted by a loud explosion few blocks away from their current place, shikamaru was the first to become alert "Everybody let's get out of here, it's not safe here" with that they run out of the area to find shelter for the kids

_End of flashback_

"I promise I'll catch up just go!" shikamaru skidded to a stop then taking a glance at the group "I promise..." he said reassuring his friends, the others wanted to stay, but they are with kids who can't fight as result there are no choices to take, they all nodded in response as they continue to run, he then turn his head to the sound battalion "Troublesome..." he muttered, he pulled out his light grenade from his pocket getting ready, the sound army stop their pursuit of the group to face shikamaru "Looks like they left one behind… kill him..." the leader said, the muskets were about to raise their rifles when shikamaru threw his last light grenade behind him "Troublesome..." he muttered before everything went blinding bright, the muskets blindly fired everywhere as shikamaru begins doing handseals "Kagemane no jutsu" he said as his shadow crept it's way to the many blinded sound muskets, once the light fades out and they were able to see properly again, they weren't able to rub their eyes, they stood their frozen, shikamaru again began to do another handseal "Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu" he quickly said as a shadow hands crept through to all the sounds neck, all of them had fear in their eyes as shikamaru finished all of them at once, now several bodies lay there in front of him dead, shikamaru turned his back walking away "Meh… troublesome…" he said as he began to slow down "Really… trouble…some…" he fell forward , his left cheek touching the ground, his eyes began to shut 'I wasn't able to keep my promise… I'm sorry…' he thought, his eyes closed, a pool of blood quickly expanding beneath him…

A/N: Review please…


	6. Cherry blossom trees, don't cry

A/N: Thanks for reading… This chapter is dedicated to GSG for drawing my characters in my story naruto's band, Thanks… (this chapter is not related to any other story) after reading there's a small story in my profile that happened in my life, hope you come by and have a little read

"Were finally here…" tenten said tiredly, as they enter the shelter, the place doesn't offer the people much protection but it's the only place were they will not be in the crossfire, mostly children and women are here, some elderly are here too, they led all the children to their respective parents and all of them are thankfully alive, the deed is done but not all "I'm going back out to find shikamaru" choji said in a fixed voice, he began to walk out of the door before someone blocked him "I'm coming with you" the voice was ino she too is determined to go out to the chaotic streets of konoha once more, the two ninjas walked out of the building just to find a third presence "I'm coming too" it was the weapon specialist, they nodded in response, the three began to retrace their steps back to were they let shikamaru stay and fight…alone…

At the same time two genins are fighting for their lives "Gatsuuga!" kiba yelled as him and akamaru in henge form spun in ferocious speed directly towards their opponents, shino swung his whole right arm forward emphasizing his bugs to kill the muskets, crackles of fire and screams of agony filled the ears of both kiba and shino "We must move, we can't stay here" shino said in his stoic self, kiba is panting loudly his techniques took out a lot of him "Alright, akamaru come on let's go" kiba yelled for his long time companion, akamaru followed the two shinobis, they took a sharp right turn to find blood drenched bodies everywhere littering the streets then kiba suddenly remembered the event that happen after naruto's funeral,

_Flash back_

As kiba walks out of his friend's funeral he felt like bleach, akamaru could feel the pain of his master by whining, kiba aimlessly walks down the streets of the ever large konoha, and he ended up inside a park he suddenly perked up this is the place where he would always go to early in the mornings, he would walk here until he reach the bench under the beautiful cherry blossom tree, there he would always meet a girl accompanied by a brown furred dog sitting there smiling at him, kiba and the girl have known each other for roughly two years ever since the girl's dog is little "Hi kiba-kun, you too akamaru" said the girl, akamaru barked in delight, the little puppy began to run towards the brown dog hoping it would play with him like always "Hi hikaru, enjoying yourself?" kiba said glumly while taking a seat beside her "To the fullest, kiba-kun" she said smiling while gazing towards to the blue sky above as the cherry blossoms dance with glee behind her, she had a beautiful long brown hair as it dances with the breeze, kiba stared at her with hurtful eyes he couldn't get the thought of the funeral and the event that happened out if his head "Is something wrong, kiba-kun?" she asked, kiba snapped out of his little trance "No umm… nothing's wrong" hikaru smiled back as she turned her gaze again towards the sky the cool breeze blowing against her smooth skin "I see…" she said as she watched the two furred animals wrestle each other, kiba edge a little bit closer to hikaru "You know… you… look more… radiant… today…" kiba said as he swallowed a chunk if his guts, hikaru was caught by the sentence, she was surprised at first but soon she calmed down "You know… I've always like you kiba-kun" she said as she move her beautiful brown eyes towards kiba's black eyes, she saw in his eyes that hurtful look, she sadly smiled as she then turn her eyes towards her lap, her hands lightly clenched resting on the surface of her long skirt her hair following the motion covering her brown eyes

Kiba was caught off-guard he didn't expected this "Hikaru… I'm sorr" kiba said sadly but was cut-off by hikaru, she looked at kiba with her crying eyes her tears falling freely from her face "No kiba I never did like you… I… loved you…" she said as the pink leaves rained upon the shinobi and the civilian below it, kiba froze his mind is in overdrive he can't think straight, hikaru never did get a reply as her tears dropped to her lap "Hikaru…" kiba said but before he could continue, a couple meters away, sound of grumbling wall consumed the sound of the silent breeze, both stood from were they are sitting, akamaru and the brown dog ran back to their respective masters "We must get out of here" shino said behind the tree, both kiba and hikaru stared at the eavesdropper "I won't utter a soul, kiba we must go…" shino said while looking at hikaru, kiba nodded his head and looked at hikaru "Hikaru run for the shelter… hikaru… I…lo…" kiba suddenly stop his sentence he clenched his fist then looked at his little companion "Let's go akamaru!" kiba yelled, shino glanced at hikaru before joining kiba, the eyes of hikaru are filled with tears as she mutters "I will always love you kiba-kun, take care" the cherry blossom tree branches swayed silently feeling the pain of the girl below it

_End of Flashback_

They stopped for a moment to catch a breather, kiba suddenly didn't feel well at all, he left the unanswered girl hanging he then took quick glances at the bodies fearing that one of them is someone he knew, akamaru suddenly whined loudly as he recognizes one of the dog lying lifelessly on the cold ground with someone hugging the dog, it was a teenage girl, a trail of blood is found behind the body, she crawled all the way at were she got shot to be with her dog… to die with her brown dog…

Kiba's worst nightmare has come true "Hikaru…" kiba said slowly, choking back tears, '_this isn't true… this isn't true…_' he thought repeatedly as he began to walk closer he gasped, hikaru's brown eyes dilated open their he halted, lifeless brown eyes staring at him, his tears forced it's way out of his eyes "Hikaru…" he cried his tears falling down to the cold ground, shino just stood there watching, showing no emotion but he knew how is it like to lost someone close to you whether it be a fellow teammate… a friend… a loved one…

He slowly kneeled down in front of the lifeless body of hikaru, he quickly took out a kunai and edge it to his right pulse wrist "Hikaru…wait for me…" kiba said as he was about to slash his wrist, shino stood there in horror "Kiba!" he said running to his teammate, shino successfully kicked the kunai out of kiba's hands "What were you thinking" shino said raising his voice, kiba didn't listen as he was about to retrieve the kunai but was held back by shino holding him in a tight grip "Let go of me, I want to see her again, please… let… go… I want… to see her again… please… let go… please… let go… I beg of you…" kiba cried out, desperately reaching for the kunai, after a few moments he was able to calm himself down, once more he kneeled down he stared at the face of the one that claimed his heart, using his hand he gently closed both of her eyes "I… never did get… to confess…" kiba said sadly, as his tears rained down hikaru's smooth face then he heard a soothing voice, it was the voice of hikaru 'It's alright I understand, kiba-kun' he smiled sadly as cherry blossoms rained down upon them, kiba hugged the girl close to him there he cried on hikaru's cold shoulder, kiba's wails of cries consumed the silent breeze passing by, he longed for love… he longed for affection… he longed for hikaru… all that is left of him are his wet tears… his shattered heart and soul… and memories of the past…memories of hikaru with her pet under the beautiful cherry tree smiling at him for eternity…

A/N: true love can only come once in a lifetime, when you lose it your heart shatters, it can still melded back together by friends, family or even your pet animals, I wrote this chapter base on my memories of the past…


	7. Cold fox, doesn't show emotions

A/N: this chapter is dedicated to someone close to me, if she is reading these thanks for hearing me out… May it has been serious or not thanks…

_Her hand was trembling as she put the flower on top of the casket, her voice was chocking back tears "Naruto… please…. come… back…" she then fell onto her knees and began to cry, sasuke rushed forward to hug the girl and comfort her, but it only made her cry for her beloved more louder and heart wrenching, kakashi too rushed forward to comfort his female student he hugged his two students while muttering "It's okay sakura, let it all out…" when kakashi finished his sentence, sakura cried even harder…_

A boy gasped as he immediately stood up from where he was lying down, he glanced around only to see pillars, he glance forward setting his blue eyes on the gate in front of him "Kyubi, where are you!" he yelled for the demon hoping it would hear him, he cursed himself as the boy neared the gate "You have awaken, mortal" the demon fox replied flaring up it's enormous red chakra, naruto kneeled in pain "Whats happening, arghhhh" he yelled as his eyes turning to slits, his claws becoming longer, his trademark whiskers becoming rougher "I'm attempting to revive you, foolish mortal" the demon replied as it started to flare up even more chakra "You call this reviving, it freaking hu- arghhhhhhhhh" he yelled as his body began to receive chakra once more, naruto pants loudly as the pain still existed inside of him "Why?" naruto looked at the demon's eyes, the demon flared more chakra making naruto cringe in pain "For once, I would consider to stay alive… and I know you want to see her again, mortal…." Demon said carefully choosing his words…

Naruto was caught by the words of the beast he knew what is the fox saying to him he sadly smiled "But I tried to kill them, kyubi…, I tried to kill them…" he said as the red chakra began to die out "The past only serves as a memory, mortal" the fox said pausing for a moment "They cried for you, they want you back young naruto…" the fox said using his years of experience as basis, naruto was struck with realization as he turned his head to the gate that separated him and the fox, he took a chakra molding stance as he close his eyes, kyubi know what it means he is ready once more to walk the earth for the second time "After I revive you young naruto, you will possessed great abilities that a demon would wish even the cost of his own soul, you will become a demon…" the fox said as he squints his eyes to see his reaction, naruto opened his eyes and smirked "Did that even stop you and me, kyubi" naruto said as closes his eyes once more, the fox smirked as it showed it's fangs "Welcome yourself back to the living, naruto" the demon fox growled loudly as it gave a huge amount of chakra…

The gravestone began to shake as something under it began to glow bright red, in a matter of seconds the ground exploded to cloud of dust, splinters of wood scattered everywhere, stood there is naruto facing the gravestone he read the inscription and smiled 'Young one, I have forgot to mention that during the process of your revival, your status may be affected' kyubi said inside his thoughts "status?" naruto said confused with a hint of coldness, 'Your attitude young one may change' kyubi finished, naruto nodded as response as he look back at konoha he saw it was in flames "Invasion" naruto said straight-forward he look around to find something that may cover his appearance, there on a bench a forgotten cloak "This may prove useful" he said as he reach for it then covering himself, his body and face is perfectly hidden from sight "It's time to pay a visit" he said as he blurred out of sight….

A/N: Review please… (revival time: after everbody left the grave stone)


	8. The path I have choosen

A/N: …….

I ran past buildings burning, people dying, I glance up to see a full moon shining dimly, I kept running, I was able to save two lives hinata…. neiji….

Flashback

I jumped from roof-to-roof just to get away from all this, I neared a forest where they cannot find us, and I lay both ninja down on the soft grass, there badly injured... There is still a chance I thought to myself as I began to kneel down between them, I thrust my palm forward just beneath the surface of their chest, I closed my eyes to concentrate, this is my first to do such a thing "kyubi.." I muttered quietly 'I shall help you young one' the nine tailed demon fox said inside of me, I gritted my teeth as I push red chakra into them, they began to glow red... there wounds closing... I manage to smile, then the hardest part, there heartbeat... I push even more chakra still nothing... I pushed again... nothing... I gritted my teeth I pushed almost every ounce of my chakra, there I saw a movement breathing... a slow breathing I've done something never a normal shinobi could do... pure revival...

Hinata began to stir to back to the living, neiji also doing the same, they sat up from their postion "Where am I?" neiji said as he took glances around the first thing he saw is hinata "Hinata!" he said as he rush to her "neiji-kun? I thought..." she said as she saw me standing my cloak covering my face "Who are you...?" she asked me, neiji finally notices me as he took a stance "Answer!" he yelled aware that he could sense that I'm not a normal shinobi, I didn't reply as I remove the hood that's covering my face, both gasp as they saw me shock etched on neiji's face, he saw my face alright... my demon face, fangs sticking out my mouth, my claws that could almost cut anything, my thicker whiskers and my eyes, red demon slits... hinata didn't care as she ran forward hugging to me, my cloak absorbing her tears "Your... ba-back..." she stuttered, moments later I stood before them "What happen to you naruto...?" neiji asked , hinata didn't say anything she probably have the same question "I'll explain everything later, first I want you guys to stay here and stay out of sight" I avoided the question, they hesistantly nodded their head, I nod back as a reply as I began to walk away "Naruto-kun!" she yelled for me, I looked back at her no longer the affectionate way like I always do 'cause now I'm truly a demon, she stopped she could no longer feel anything from me "Pl-please take ca-care.." she stuttered, I put back my hood on to hide myself as I began to walk away "No.. Hinata.. you should be careful.." as soon I finish my sentence I blurred from existence...

End of Flashback

I stopped to catch a breather and to distinguish where I am now.. I recognize this place as I glance down I saw a puddle of water... I remove my hood, there I'm staring at myself with a demonic face, I gritted my teeth as I again began to run forward 'Young one, do you know what you just did when you revive those two mortals...' kyubi talked to me "I know kyubi.." I replied back 'You have given away..' kyubi said "forty years of my life, I know..." I replied coldly, The act I did is forbidden... but I can't bear to see them die... I just I can't... I died once... And I'm not afraid of it anymore... 'Young one, even though you are a demon you are still born human, a human body can only take much pressure... before fading' kyubi explained, I didn't reply back 'cause he knows I understand it...

I spot something ahead of me "Shikamaru!" I ran even faster, when I get there I saw a group of three coming at me, I recognize them immediately "Tenten, choji, ino!" I yelled for them as I remove my hood, they stood their not believing what they are seeing "Imposter!" tenten threw three explosive kunais at me...

I caught all three with ease before exploding; it sent me flying backwards, before I can retaliate I heard a yell "Bubun baika no jutsu" choji swung his hand downwards at me crushing me to the ground, I gritted my teeth as I lift his huge hand with ease, I stared at them menacingly, "Katon hosenka no jutsu" I spout out numerous fireballs with one blow, demon powers grant me an array of jutsus along with power and agility, they all dodge with ease, the hand was retracted back to it's owner, I saw Ino coming at me with three bunshins, I smirked I can recognize which one is fake I didn't notice that Tenten is behind me she pulled something it's strings I could not move for a moment before I broke free from it, but that's the only time Ino needs, she threw a kunai at me which lodge at my right thigh, I pulled it out, it got a purple liquid substance besides my blood "That's one of my special kunais… It can put horses to sleep in the matter of seconds" she told me, I started to feel heavy because of it then I glance at shikamaru, I paled 'No… I must save him…' I thought as I stood straightly with my two weak legs, I gave a feral shout to temporarily wear off the liquid substance, I glance at the three of them my eyes wide, they stood there unable to move because of fear "Nehan shoja no jutsu" I muttered before white feathers shrouded there sight making them fall unconscious Tenten and choji fell into my jutsu but Ino did not "Kai" she said as the effects wear off on her

I gritted my teeth "Ino, listen to me it's me naruto" I said almost to pleading, "Why would I believe you demon!" she yelled at me as she run towards me without fear, I blurred out of sight as I reappear behind Ino "I'm sorry" I said as I physical knock her out, I caught her before she could fall, I lay her down gently beside tenten and choji, I look back at shikamaru as I began to kneel beside him "live…" as I began to push chakra healing up his wounds I then gave one big pump of my chakra, he started breathing slowly…. I carried him and lay him down gently beside the others…

I stood up and looked at their sleeping face 'Young one, you gave another twenty years of your life just for him….' Kyubi said sadly "I know…" I replied back closing my eyes, I carried all of them with my kage bunshins to where hinata and neiji are hiding…

"Naruto-kun!" hinata said happily that I'm back "naruto…" neiji said in deep thought, "Look after them for me…" I said as I again vanish from existence "…" they didn't say anything as they looked after the four…

I continued where I left off… running… there I saw lee unconscious I neared him and I saw him clutching to a jounin vest… the vest was gai's… I looked at the scenary… drops of blood decorated the ground… the vest is full of holes… an explosion took place here… body parts… littered that area… "He sacrificed himself…" I said out loud 'That's right, young one… it was his wish… we can't revive him without his body…' kyubi said sadly "I'm sorry lee…" I said as I generated a bunshin to carry lee over at the hiding place…

I continued my trek… bodies littered everywhere, I took a right turn to find a familiar voice… It was kiba's… "He's crying…" I said as I continued forward, I reach there only for shino to notice me "A sound-nin…" he said as bugs stood ready for his command, kiba's cry stop he faced me with devil eyes "Gatsuuga!" he yelled as he spun like drill towards me "Doton doryuheki" I spew out a stream of mud as it grows into a strong wall, but it didn't last long agaisn't him as it crumbles down, I immediately jumped out of the as I started doing handseals, shino saw me and went in front of kiba "Mushi kabe no jutsu" he muttered as a thick layer of bugs appear in front of shino shielding him and kiba "Futon daitoppa" I said as I blew a strong gust of wind, making shino's shield of bugs fly out, then I smirk "Doton shinju zanshu no jutsu" my two kage bunshins muttered underground as they pulled both of them until their head is only seen "Kokuangyo no jutsu" I finished as shino's and kiba's sight are filled with darkness "Show yourself!" kiba yelled before suddenly unconscious "This is not good…" shino muttered "Sorry.." I muttered before I hit shino in the head to make him fall unconscious…

I turned off the genjutsu before I created more kage bunshins to carry both of them to hinata and neiji, I looked were kiba cried it was a girl and a dog… "kiba…" I muttered sadly… I kneeled down between the girl and her pet as I begin the revival process the dog's wounds begin's to cover so does the girl… the wounds are now covered as I began to exert even more effort I gave everything what's last of me… the dog… began to stir… as it woke up… it saw me… it didn't bark instead… it approached me and whined… 'It can sense you, young one' kyubi said smirking, the girl began to stir, she sat up and looked for her dog then she saw me "who are you?" she asked me kindly, "What's your name…" I ask her "Hikaru…" she told me, I figured something out "Do you love kiba…" she was caught by the sentence "Yes… I do…" I smirk as I generated clones "These guys will take you to him…" she nodded happily and hugged me "Thanks…" she said as she was taken by clones to seen kiba once more…

I turned my back and I looked at the road in front of me… 'Young one… you almost gave what's left of your life force…' kyubi noticed "…" I didn't answer as I continue my journey across burning konoha

To be continued…

A/N: Review…


	9. Uncurable power, Tenfuuin

A/N: and so it continues... a special treat below go ahead and read it…

Recap

_I turned my back and I looked at the road in front of me… 'Young one… you almost gave what's left of your life force…' kyubi noticed "…" I didn't answer as I continue my journey across burning konoha _

End of recap

I ran through the streets of konoha, blood is everywhere... like that time when Ita... I can't I must get sakura to safety thats something naruto would do... as I kept running dragging sakura behind me she doesn't even talk anymore she would stay silent not muttering anything... then I felt something behind my back its… it's a warm sensation... but I ignored it as I spot a jounin ranked sound-nin In front me "Sakura, hide!" she complied easily, as she hid behind a crate not uttering a word, I smirked as I took a stance "Your not going anywhere uchiha, orochimaru wants you" he said as he threw a kunai at me I moved to the right side to see three more shurikens coming at me I moved to the left to dodge, he suddenly flickered in front of me and elbowed me hard sending me hurling backwards "damn.." I muttered as I stood up, he smirked, I smirked back "Kage bunshin no jutsu" as I did the handseals five clones appeared beside me, two jumped, three charged I stayed back...

My two bunshins threw several kunai's at him, he dodge by jumping backwards my three other bunshins suddenly appeared behind him kicking his back upwards, I smirked as I flickered behind him in midair "Eat this..." I spun to my right sucessfully to land a punch on his stomach, another one and another he grunted in pain, "Shi shi rendan" I spun to my left as I land a hard kick sending him downwards as he collided to the ground into cloud of dust, I landed safetly just to find metal strings attach to me "Katon Ryuka no Jutsu" he muttered as a fast stream of fire crawled along the wire, I cut the wire as I jump back, but the explosion sent me further backwards, I skidded to a stop I cursed myself as I turned on my sharingan... mangekyou sharingan... "Katon hosenka no jutsu" I said as I finish the handseals, I took a deep breath then blowed hard, sending him a huge fireball coming his way "Katon hosenka no jutsu" he yelled as he blowed hard, sending me an equally large fireball, both fireball collided with each other resulting a bright explosion, I shielded myself from the brightness when I opened my eyes he's right in front of me, he landed a punch to my guts making me bend towards him, he retracted back his fist as he punched me again this time sending me a few meters away... I coughed blood "Damn... who... are you..." I cursed him, but he seems unaffected I began to lose hope... My back started to burn...

"Foolish sasuke, do you honestly believe that the curse seal is curable?" he laughed at me... I gritted my teeth "Never!" the burning eased down... I flickered behind him... I spun to my right to land a kick on his face he blocked it holding it in place... I send a punch...he held it using his other hand... I finally did a kick locking my blows in place... I smirked as I landed a heavy blow on his stomach with my left... he released me... as he backed away in pain... I didn't give him a chance to breathe as I charged again I was able to land multiple series of punches and kicks the final sending him backwards to a wall... I started to breathe heavily... he stood up from the mess unharmed... then it hit me... regeneration "Tsch... you must be kabuto..." I muttered "Well done sasuke" he said as he took off his sound-nin costume "Who taught you all those jutsu? from orochimaru?" I asked him, he didn't answer as he threw me an explosive kunai which lodge beside me; it started to sizzle violently... I jumped backwards, it didn't explode... I realize it's a distraction, as I looked forward he's no where to be found "Foolish" he said from behind he's hands glowing with chakra, he slashed my back as if cutting paper, I gritted in pain as he kicked me from behind sending me to the ground, I coughed even more blood "No..." The burning pain in my back returned... I glanced at sakura she's crying... the pain eased a bit... "Sasuke-kun..." she muttered while hear tears covered her face... I stood up, I looked back at kabuto to see him smiling, I ignored him as I started to do handseals "Do you honestly think that will work on me" kabuto smiled at me, as electricity began to erupt from my hand, the sound of thousands bird chirping... I started to charge at him "Maybe my chidori alone won't hurt but this will..." I concentrated chakra onto my eyes "Tsukuyomi" I muttered as my eyes turn to a shape-like shuriken sending kabuto's mind to several hours of torment "For the next twenty-four hours I will hit you with chidori over and over again..." I said as it begins, kabuto shouted in pain in my illusionary world, the same time he got back to the real world I was already in front of him his eyes filled with fear "Die!" I yelled as I landed my chidori at his heart, blood drenched my hand and clothes as he fell to the ground dead...

I looked at my hands… blood… my memories started to haunt me again… I started to breathe heavily... I smirked while I looked at sakura, I started to laugh, and as the burning sensation began to cover me "Tenfuuin" I muttered silently as black tattoos began to cover half of me, I glance at sakura smiling devilishly "Hehehahaha" Sakura stared at me her tears falling out her green eyes….

A/N: A special treat for all….. Tell do you guys believe a happy ending in my story if you do post a review and tell me why…. If you don't post a review and tell why you don't believe…. Any answer that lingers in between is not valid in my poll,


	10. Last wish, My second chance is over

_**A/N: the last chapter...**_

* * *

_Recap_

_I looked at my hands… blood… my memories started to haunt me again… I started to breathe heavily... I smirked while I looked at sakura, I started to laugh, and as the burning sensation began to cover me "Tenfuuin" I muttered silently as black tattoos began to cover half of me, I glance at sakura smiling devilishly "Hehehahaha" Sakura stared at me her tears falling out her green eyes…._

_End of Recap_

"A laugh..?" I looked around to see where did that laugh came from _'It's your team mates, young one!'_ kyubi howled at me, I clenched my fist as I began to ran towards the source "Damn... no it can't be!" I cursed silently noticing several sound jounins blocking my path "Your not going anywhere demon!" a brave one yelled at me "I have no time for you!" I growled as my eye slits narrowed, stunning them "Get out off my way!" I yelled as I jumped up to the air, slamming my fist in the ground sending them in all directions, I gritted my fangs as I started sprinting once more...

"What happen to naruto..." hinata said sadly as she keeps her eyes on the six shinobi laying unconciously, then a sound of brushing leaves "We have company, hinata" neiji took a stance, protecting hinata "I will not fail twice" he clenched his fist, then came out a bunshin of naruto "Neiji, hinata here take care of her" it said as it disappeared in sight, showing a dog and a young girl "Where's... kiba.." she said slowly, as she approaches the two cautiously, "There asleep... please sit with us" hinata told the girl, the dog sprinted towards akamaru and started to nudge him, whining sadly

"What's your name..?" neiji said kindly enough for her not to get frightened, "Hikaru..." she replied equally kindly, "Are you friends with kiba?" neiji continued keeping a stern look at hikaru, hikaru's eyes began to narrow "Were more than friends..." she finished ending the conversation, silence is present among the group, tress swaying lighty as response to the cool night breeze, weak crackles from their own camp fire, then a groan coming from the only aburame present, he rose from his laying position "Defeat..." was all he muttered as he surveyed his surroundings, his eyes went wide as he saw the girl "Impossible, you were dead..." if it's without his sunglasses everyone could have seen the shock in his eyes

"It's naruto..." neiji replied for hikaru, "What?" shino answered greatly confused, in the same time the rest began to wake due to the commotion, shikamaru was able to stand first "How come I'm alive...?" shikamaru questioned himself, neiji sighed he will wait until all of them are in proper order before explaining what happened, chouji lay a hand on shikamaru's shoulder forgetting for the moment what happened to them "welcome back buddy..." chouji grinned while backing away slightly, Shikamaru was taken back to see them again, he took off his eyes of his best friend and looked forward, he smirked, Ino tried to hold back her tears but it was no use she have feelings for the lazy genius she was shocked to find him dead, now she was... happy "Idiot!" she lunged forward to the chunin, in doing so they both fell down, Ino on top crying on shikamaru's painful chest "You know that wasn't necessary... troublesome girl" he smirked, Ino looked up she smiled "Lazy..." she leaned her face forward kissing shikamaru forcefully, he gave in and hugged her in return, they were all happy for them, not only them but one more

Kiba looked for akamaru and he saw the brown dog, his eyes began to sting as he glanced up to see hikaru her eyes watering... akamaru and her brown dog barked with joy "Hikaru...", her hair hunged low her body quivering because of tears, the others stayed silent, kiba approached her hugging her in a tight embrace "I missed you..." he said closing his eyes resting his head on her shoulder, "I missed you too..." she said embracing him in return, kiba felt warm..." I geuss... I do love...you..." he said not knowing what he was thinking "I geuss... I do too..." she said reeling her head backwards, to look at kiba's eyes, she removed his hood "You look better that way..." she giggled wiping her tears, _'It's time'_ neiji stood, ready to infrom that others of their situation "Everyone, now isn't the time to ease down, konoha is still under siege we must return to assist the others" he said as he glance at lee clucthcing gai's vest, neiji's eyes narrowed "We must move with haste" he said as he began to walk away, soon the others followed suit, lee still stood, his eyes never leaving his sensei's vest "Sensei..." he said as he looked up seeing all of his friends he began to walk "Until I die... sensei" he muttered as he drop the punctured vest, as the vest fell to the soft ground he already is behind the group...

"Ne, sakura what are you so scared about..." sasuke stared eyes wide at sakura, his curse began to burn again "Arghhh..." he gasped for air as he fell to his knees clucthing his left shoulder, sakura began to shiver out of pure fright, her eyes never ends with flow of tears, sasuke stood up looked at sakura, his mangokyou sharingan swirling, blue electricity erupted from sasuke's left hand automatically as he smiles "Goodbye sakura" he sprinted forwards at an alarming rate, he got near sakura as he stared at her eyes, she didn't move shocked, her tears still present, sasuke smiled as he plunges his hand to sakura's abdomen, his hand drenched with blood...

"Sakura... please be alright..." naruto pleaded but somehow he felt unanswered, _'Young one, the more we waste our time the more we are in danger'_ kyubi howled snapping naruto out of his trance, naruto started sprinting at a speed that could match lee without his weights...

"..." a vengeful raven stood tall, behind him is no more than a dead body "True power..." he looked at his hands the ground began to shake lightly "True..." he muttered, the ground gave to huge cracks as purple chakra swirled around the demon "Power..."

naruto reached the area "Just a little more..." naruto said as he suddenly sensed a very powerful chakra, he reached sasuke glaring at him "Sasuke!" naruto yelled as he got sasuke's attention "What is it dobe?" he replied, black tatoos covering his whole body, naruto glanced down at the bloody body, his eyes could not hold his tears back "No..." he gritted his fangs "No..." he clenched his fist "No..." his slits glaring "No..." his red chakra forming to kyubi's shape "No..." two demon tails... "No! die! sasuke!" naruto charged forward

"Kage bunshin no jutsu!" naruto yelled as fifty clones appeared "Die!" all the clones charged, sasuke smiled "Katon hosenka no jutsu" sasuke blew hard, as a shower of fire balls peppered every clone in sight, naruto couldn't see, smoke blocking his view "Damn..." sasuke appeared behind naruto "Still deadlast..." sasuke shoved naruto forward, then again appeared in front of him, sasuke landed a powerful punch in naruto's abdomen "Gahh..." naruto gasped as he bent forward, sasuke threw naruto in the air, he appeared behind him in mid-air "Shi shi rendan" sasuke yelled as he landed a powerful kick at naruto's stomach, naruto gasped in pain as he collided to the hard ground in a fitting of dust clouds, naruto stood straight slowly his eyes bleeding red "You killed her..." he said as he outstrecthed his fingers "You killed her!" a blood red rasengan forming in naruto's right hand, sasuke landed in the ground with grace "So what if I did..." sasuke smirked as blue lightning forms on both of his hands

Naruto gritted his fangs as one more tail appears "Die!" naruto dashed forward with so much killer intent, sasuke smirked as he ran forward, he could read naruto's movement easily "Heh..." he chuckled hoarsely as he and naruto confronts, "Rasengan!" naruto thrusted forward the ball that could decimate mountains in the matter of seconds, sasuke smirked as he inched a little to the right, moving forward he dodged naruto's rasengan with ease "Chidori!" he thusted his hand forward hitting naruto in the chest, naruto staggered backwards his rasengan being dispelled, sasuke laughed as he plunges his second chidori at his chest, naruto further staggered backwards blood dripping down his mouth "Gahh..." he shivered, "Kage bunshin no jutsu" sasuke muttered as two of himself appeared on both side, sasuke's two bushins made a dash kick at naruto, blood splurted out of naruto's mouth as he was lifted of the ground, sasuke flickered on top of him, his sharingan staring at slitted eyes, sasuke grabbed his throat as he smashed naruto to the hard soil below, clouds of dust began to clear the crater "Foolish..." sasuke pressed his foot on naruto's chest, in return he cringe in pain more blood dripping down "Sasuke...bastard..." naruto chuckled choking in blood he tried to raise his right hand but was stomped nack by sasuke's other foot, bones in naruto's right hand cracked, the pain is almost unbearable "Die..." a chidori formed in his hand, as he gazes upon his bestfriend's battered state... he smirked, his blue chidori turning black purple, his curse seal covering him completely in burning yellow as the light disappears a face of a demon is now replaced, wings sprouted from his back, his skin turned greyish, a black cross marking his face, black red eyes staring at him...

Naruto couldn't move as he stared at his chidori turning pitch black, he looked at the cold body of the one that he missed the most...sakura...his eyes began to sting _'I can't die here!'_ he thought as he gritted his teeth, "RAAAAAA!" naruto yelled his chakra bursting out burning, In sudden motion sasuke was able to fly upwards his Chidori ready, naruto stood straight all wounds perfectly restored he glared upwards a blood red rasengan forming in his hands "Sasuke!" he jumped towards sasuke, the heaven seal granted him even more enormous powers than before, he held his black chidori to the sky before diving towards naruto "Die!", both orbs collided with each other as energy dance and swirled around them "Sasuke bastard!" naruto's other hand began to generate another rasengan it's power and color matching his first one "Take this! Odama Rasengan!" he plunged his second rasengan forward the two orbs joining with each other, sasuke's chidori can't take the power as he was blasted from his spot spinning to the air "Tsch..." he spat out he didn't notice naruto is already above him, his fangs sticking out, his eyes glaring at his wings, sasuke looked up but he was too late as he got clawed on his chest his shirt ripped apart, naruto send a feral shout, the chakra wave hit sasuke dead on, sending him towards the ground, naruto extended his left chakra claw as it went to grab sasuke, sasuke was about to hit the ground but was pulled up again "I'm not letting you go so easily!" naruto growled another blood red orb forming on his right, sasuke is close few inches from naruto as the reb orb is smacked at his stomach, the fangs of the red kyubi snarled "RAAAAAA!" a blast of red chakra send the uchiha plummenting to the ground in bullet speed, sasuke collided to the ground a mixture of smoke and air scattered in all directions, naruto landed to the ground on his two feet and hands the ground giving in to his force and weight "..." naruto pants loudly as he tries to restore his chakra, he gave almost everything on that blow...

"Naruto!" neiji yelled from afar the others either beside him or behind, kyubi-naruto looked up he smiled "Neiji... everyone... forgive me..." Ino frowned "wrong, please forgive us!" the others nodded as well, naruto glanced at sakura, his eyes stinged again "Sakura...chan..." he raced to the lifeless girl "Sakura... I'm coming..." he closed his eyes as he gathers the remnants of his life... _'Young one...'_ kyubi whined sadly... in his cage he closed his eyes as he awaits the pending death "I'm sorry kyubi..." naruto smiled tears streaking down his face _'Apologize when your in the other side, young one...'_ kyubi rolled in a sleeping stance "heh..." naruto held his hands beneath sakura's chest his kyubi form vanishing "sakura... I love you too..." naruto smiled, tears flowing, as he pushed his last amount into sakura's body...

"Mmmm... naruto...kun?" sakura got up, she feels warm again "Naruto?" she gaped as she saw naruto in front of her "Hi..." was all he muttered as he fell to sakura, his head on her chest listening to her heart beat closely "Heh... beautiful..." his eyes began to close bit by bit, sakura can't move at all... her eyes never leaving his blonde hair "Naruto... no... not again..." her tears dropping on his hair, sakura lay naruto's head gently on her lap his face facing sakura, carresing his cheek "Where are you going..." she cried out "Somewhere... sakura-chan..." he replied his eyes narrowing in each passing second, his face never leaving her's "You missed me...?" he questioned trying to grin like he always do but failing "Idiot... Of course I miss you... just don't go... okay... you promise right... right?" she begged, every tear hitting his face "Sakura-chan..." his face turning pale as his lifeless eyes stares at sakura's green orbs "Naruto... no... please... we... we could... eat ramen... together... you like... miso right... please..." her soul and heart breaking to pieces "we... could also play with... konohamaru..." she kept on begging, naruto's eyes are still lifeless and never returning... "I'll never hit you again! just please come back! you can make every stupid joke! I'll laugh with you, I'll cry with you... please... " she never stopped, yet his blue eyes now lifeless black never moved, she stared, her eyes no longer immitating the bright green like it does, she lowered her head as her warms lips carressed his cold lips, they stayed that way for several minutes...

The others couldn't move... Hikaru cried on kiba's shoulder, their furry companions bowed in respect, Ino cried on shikamaru's flak jacket, shikamaru can't do anyting except comfort, tenten fell to her knees trying desperately to rid the tears, lee consoling her, hinata shivered her tears kept flowing, neiji placed a hand on her shoulder "it's alright hinata" pulling her to an embrace, hinata cried... chouji and shino looked down glumly...

* * *

A/N : Continuation... on Book 3... I thank you all for reading Book 2 Hope you enjoyed Book 1 as well... please leave a review

Thanks for reading _Book 2 : Second Chances_


End file.
